Once Upon a Timelord: Season TWO
by The Craver
Summary: The sequel to Once Upon a Timelord: Season ONE. Magic is back in business and the Professor is now a practioner and big things are involved in his life. Things that will change his life forever.
1. Broken: Regeneration

**Chapter ONE: Regeneration**

A man walked home in New York City. When he reached his apartment, it began to rain and he went to his window to go and shut it, but it was jammed open. He attempted to closed it again, when he dropped his cellphone out of the window, down the fire escape. He leant out, when a dove came to his window, to leave a postcard behind. He picked it up, and the picture was of the Storybrooke Clock Tower. He flipped it over, where someone had written "Broken".

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Main Street of Storybrooke, the purple cloud of magic dissipated, leaving Mary Margaret and David Nolan, with both their memories back, together in the street. "What's happening?" Mary Margaret asked her husband.

"Let's find out,": David said, as he holds Mary Margaret's hand and began walking down the street, where they found Ruby and Granny, who also had their memories back ans Red Riding Hood and Granny.

"Snow?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret, as she hugged her best friend, when the seven dwarves raced up to them.

"You're Highness?" Leroy, who was Grumpy, asked, as all the dwarves bowed down to them. "The Curse ... it's broken?"

"It appears so," David said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Now... I find my daughter," Mary Margaret said, but she didn't have to look far because standing right behind her was Emma and Henry.

"So, it's true…" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret went up to her daughter, hugging her. "You found us."

"Grandpa?" Henry asked David.

"Yeah, kid, I suppose so," David said.

"She did it; she saved you."

"She saved all of us."

"I... no…" Emma said.

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Leroy asked.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," David said, before all the seven dwarves started asking an array of questions; the majority being :What was the purple mist?"

"Magic," Mother Superior said. "It's here. I can feel it."

"Magic? In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical," Henry said.

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen," Leroy said, making the dwarves nod in agreement.

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina," Emma said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the wishing well, Mr Gold and Belle were conversing, with River Song and the Professor watching.

"My darling Belle. You have to tell me what happened to you?" Mr Gold asked.

"I was abducted," Belle said.

"Regina."

Belle nodded. "She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty-eight years?" Mr Gold asked, and Belle nodded again. "All these years... you've been here? Alive?"

"Is that—is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

"Oh no—but it might come in handy."

"No... NO."

"I cannot let this stand, Belle; I will _not_ let this stand!"

"Look..." Belle said, taking his hand, "promise me—promise me you won't give into your hate. Promise me you will you won't kill her." But Mr Gold looked away from her. "Promise me, and we can be together."

Mr Gold started to caress her face. "Sweetheart.. I promise," he said, then kissed Belle deeply.

Then River spoke up. "Well, I suppose I should be going now."

"Yes see you," the Professor said, then collapsed to the ground.

"What's happening?" Belle asked, in shock.

"He's a Time Lord, Belle. Which means he's about to regenerate," Mr Gold said.

"But he hasn't been in any sort of danger. No harm," River said.

"But that's where you're wrong, Well … kinda…" the Professor said, getting up slowly. "…I put a drop of my blood in the true love potion. When magic came to Storybrooke, it's trying to co-exist with me. Which means I'm gonna have to change…" Once he was standing upright, he brought his hand up, and instead of a golden regeneration glow, it was purple; the same colour as the smoke. He put his arms up in the air and let the rush of purple rejuvenation energy engulf him, like a normal regeneration. And then it stopped. He looked back at River, Rumple and Belle with the same face he had before, but more youthful. Like a 19 year old.

"What was that? You said you were gonna change. But you didn't," River said.

"But I did change, mother," the Professor said, making a fireball appear in his hand, then put it out.

"But how is that possible, dearie? Time Lords aren't practioners of magic. It shouldn't affect them," Mr Gold said.

"Well, that drop of my blood in with the magic cloud, it changed my DNA build up. Yes I'm a Time Lord still but it rearranged itself so I can do magic. And instead of a regeneration, I do a rejuvenation, which is what you guys saw. And there is no limit to how many times I can rejuvenate, so I think I'm immortal. Or eternal. I always get those two mixed up."

"Well, I should tell him indoors this," River said. "I'll see you later." And she vanished with the help from a vortex manipulator.


	2. Broken: Reacquainted

**Chapter TWO: Reacquainted**

Meanwhile, on the main street of Storybrooke, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, the dwarves, Mother Superior, Ruby, and Granny walked down the street, when Mary Margaret spoke up to her daughter. "Is there anything you wanna ask us? I mean, you must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold and Professor Smith—Why did they double cross me, and what did they do to this town?" Emma said back.

"Um.. shouldn't we talk about it, first?"

"What?"

"Us? Your life, everything?"

"Can we do everything, maybe, later? Like, with a glass of wine? Or several bottles..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us," David said, joining in on the conversation.

"And we don't wanna push, but we've waited for this moment for so long -" Mary Margaret said, but she was interrupted by Emma.

"Yeah, so have I! I've thought about this moment my entire life! I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's - that's all," Emma said, when a commotion was heard in the distance.

"Snow…" David said, when many of the townsfolk, led by Doctor Whale, ran through the streets. Archie Hopper, who was now Jiminy Cricket, approached the group.

"There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!" he exclaimed.

"Great, let's watch," Leroy said.

"No! No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right," Henry said, then said to Emma, "Please! She's still my mom."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter," David said, exchanging looks with his wife, before leading the group down the road to stop Doctor Whale's group.

* * *

While all this was happening, Mr Gold, Belle and the Professor came back to the pawn shop. "You uh... you wait here, Belle. I'm gonna find you something to wear, you've spent enough time in these rags," Mr Gold said.

"Thank you," Belle said, watching Mr Gold disappear into the back room, before saying to the Professor, "So, you're not an orphan after all…"

"No, I guess I'm not…" the Professor said back. "In a way, I'm kinda glad that he's back. But in another, I'm kinda disappointed too…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a prophecy that 'Silence will fall when the question is asked'. And that prophecy ties into another: 'On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, a question will be asked. A question that must never be answered…'"

"And what does this mean to your father?"

"Well, over the three hundred years I've lived with Rumple, I've been thinking about what these prophecies mean in relation with dad. And I think it's to do with his silence. His death. Perhaps when he regenerates again. I don't know."

Belle was thoughtful for a while then hugged the Professor. "I'm so sorry to hear this. I didn't know."

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the angry mob had arrived at Regina's house. Doctor Whale banged on the front door, and shouted, "Open up! Open up or we're coming in!" Doctor Whale continued banging on the front door til it opened, and Regina stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked,with a smirk.

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now..."

"What? Now you're gonna kill me?"

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer."

Regina stepped outside and shoved Doctor Whale off. "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us," she said to him, then addressed the crowd, "That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears," Regina started to say, slowly raising her arms and enunciation the following words, "Here.. she... IS." She then flung her hands forward and the crowd cowered and ducked, all clearly expecting magic. However, nothing happened. Regina looked shocked and the crowd recovered.

"She's powerless!" one man exclaimed.

"What?" Regina asked, confused to what had happened.

"Get her!" another exclaimed, as the crowd and Doctor Whale all moved towards Regina.

"Now..." Doctor Whale started to say, shoving Regina against a column, "...Where were we?"

As Dr. Whale raised his hands toward Regina's throat, Emma and her parents arrived. ""et her go! Let her go! Let her go!" Emma ordered. Grabbing Dr. Whale's arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" Doctor Whale asked, hesitating against Emma.

"Because I am still the Sheriff."

"Because she saved you. All of you!" David said.

"Because no matter what Regina did, it does not prove this!" Mary Margaret said.

"We are not murderers here," Emma said.

"Well, we're not from this world," Doctor Whale said.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

David put himself between Regina and Doctor Whale. "Okay, Whale, we're done."

"Back off. You're not my Prince," Doctor Whale said.

David paused, thinking. "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so, whether I'm your Prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margaret moved next to Regina. "And Regina's death won't offer any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours."


	3. Broken: A Wraith

**Chapter THREE: A Wraith**

Minutes later, Emma, David, Henry and Mary Margaret arrived at the sheriff station with Regina in tow, before David locked Regina in a cell.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked.

David ignored her question and asked his. "If the Curse is broken, why didn't we go back?"

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold,M Mary Margaret said, then all four of them left the office.

Regina then eyed the lock on the door, holding out her hand as if attempting to use magic. But it failed again.

Then Mr Gold arrived. As he entered he said, "Magic is different here.. dearie."

"I noticed. I assume this is all your doing," Regina said.

"Most things are. Or they are the Professor's..."

"Get to it, Rumple, what do you want? You here to finish the job?"

"No no no... You're safe from me."

"Oh, I feel so relieved."

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you."

"And was the Professor illicit that from you?"

No, dearie. It was Belle."

Regina pretended to be shocked. "She's ...alive?" she asked.

"You are... a dreadful liar," Mr Gold said.

"I could have killed her.. but I didn't."

"You did much worse than that. You kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you." Mr Gold reached through the bars of the cell, and grabbed regina's hand. He produced a golden medallion ans pressed it against her palm, making her gasp in shock.

"Is that...?" Regina asked.

"Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape; destiny. And I promise; yours is particularly unpleasant." Mr Gold released the medallion, which left a mark on her palm. Regina pulled back her palm and glared back at him.

* * *

After Mr Gold paid Regina a visit, he went to a small clearing in the woods. He dropped the medallion to the ground, holding his dagger in his hand, and spoke, "The Dark One summons thee." Mr Gold stabbed the dagger into the ground near the medallion, which made a black, shrouded figure, known as a Wraith, rise up, with the medallion around its neck. It stared at Mr Gold through its glowing eyes, then vanished.

* * *

After Mr Gold got back to the shop, he decided to make the Professor and Belle tea. He was right in the middle of making some, when Mary Margaret, Emma and David entered the shop and marched to the counter, where both Mr Gold and the Professor were standing. "What can I do for you?" Mr Gold asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma demanded.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about," David said.

"You double-crossed Emma, you took your—uh—potion, from her!" Mary Margaret said.

"You did who knows what to this town!" David said.

"And worst of all; you risked Henry's life!" Emma said.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Mr Gold said.

"Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face," Emma said.

"I'll take it from here, Rumple," the Professor said. "Now from what I've heard, Henry is alive and well. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Emma said.

"And is the curse broken? And have you been reunited with your parents? And about that potion. You see, we told you when you battle Regina's friend for it, you will find it. We were speaking in metaphors. If Rumple hadn't gotten the literal potion, you still wouldn't have found the metaphorical true love potion. You see, because Rumple took it off you, _you_ kissed Henry and _you_ found the metaphorical potion. IE you. So we should get a thank you and not a punch..."

Emma had a quick think to herself. "Well, you twisted my words around. But what was the purple haze that you brought?"

"Y'know ... magic..." Mr Gold said with flourish.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not telling," Mr Gold said, when there was a rumble, which made the store shake.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, when David and Mary Margaret ran to the windows to have a look outside, with the Professor going to the door and opening it. It was dark and the Wraith was heard, wailing, and a strong wind blew along Main Street. Streetlights flickered and sparks flew.

The Professor took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it about, scanning the area. He read the readings, and read them out-loud. "According to this, it's not alien. Its caused by something originating in the Enchanted Forest..."

Emma noticed the sonic screwdriver again. "I see you've got everything all sorted with your little gizmo."

"Rule one: Time Lords lie."

Emma gave him a quizzical expression. "Time Lords?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

The Professor thought back to what his father said when they were on the SS Titanic, and rearranged it to suit him. "I'm the Professor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planed Gallifrey in the Kasterborous constellation. I'm 419 years old, my father is still alive and I am going to save all the people in this town from impending doom. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, in a serious tone.

Emma looked back, stunned. "No..."

"Well ..." Mr Gold said, speaking up. This is only Regina's impending doom. My gift to you."

"Emma.. C'mon," Mary Margaret said.

"We need to go take care of this," David said.

"We're not done," Emma said to Mr Gold.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favour," Mr Gold said.

The trio exited but the Professor stayed at the door. "Look after Belle while I'm gone," he said. Mr Gold nodded and he ran after the Charming family.

Mr Gold then returned to making tea for Belle, when she emerged from the back room, with a troubled look on her face. Mr Gold looked at her. "Hey."

"You lied to me," Belle said.

"No, I-I kept my word. _I_ will not kill her."

"You toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices," Belle said, as Mr Gold looked down, asharmed. "I thought you'd changed."

Mr Gold scoffed at the thought. "What, in the hour you've known me?" But then he saw Belle's face, which looked hurt, and she headed for the door. He tried to persuade her to stay, "Belle, I-I-I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry." Belle paused, and looked back at him, before exiting the shop and slamming the door behind her.


	4. Broken: Another Regeneration?

**Chapter FOUR: Another Regeneration?**

Meanwhile, the Wraith flew down Main Street, on the hunt for its next victim, Regina Mills. It went to the Sheriff Station, and made the lights flicker.

Regina, who was sitting in her cell, called out. "Hello? Who's there?"

The Wraith appeared. It ripped off the door to Regina's cell and with a gesture of its hand, it began to suck out Regina's soul. Suddenly, David appeared with a chair. "Hey!" he exclaimed, slamming the Wraith with the chair, which it sent flying across the room. David then attempted to attack the creature again and it sent him flying across the room too.

Mary Margaret attempted to enter the fray but the Wraith moved a desk, making her step back. The creature then sent the desk toward David, who narrowly avoided it, then continued to suck out Regina's soul. Mary Margaret,With an aerosol can in hand, snuck up on the Wraith. "Over here!" she called out to it, then used a lighter and can to create a huge flame, directed at the Wraith, which then flew out the window.

The Professor then rushed into the sheriff station, and ran to Regina, who was making choking sounds. "You alright?" he asked her. Regina nodded.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked.

"A Wraith. It sucks out people's souls that have been marked." The Professor opened Regina's hand and showed them the mark.

"Did I-" Mary Margaret started to ask.

"-Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It won't stop til it devours me," Regina said.

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't. Regina does," David said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"David?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You wanna let her die?" Emma asked.

"Why not? If it goes away then we're safe," David said.

The Professor got up and looked at David. "No. No more deaths," he said.

"No, you don't get to judge us!" David said.

"I'm pretty sure I can, since it's in my genes..." the Professor said. "Look, if I had the TARDIS, I can use it to create a doorway to the Time Vortex. The Wraith isn't protected against the power of the Time Vortex. It would devour it before the Wraith devours Regina. There has to be somewhere else that's like the Time Vortex..."

Everyone thought for a moment, the Regina said, "I know just the place..."

* * *

They all walked to the town hall and headed for Regina's office. She got out a box which contained Jefferson's hat and opened it, as Emma and the Professor looked on. Regina sets the box containing Jefferson's hat on a table and opens it as Emma looks on. "The hat. You had it all along," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked calmly, taking the hat out.

"That's Jefferson's hat!"

There was a pause then Regina said, still calmly, "Who's Jefferson?"

"Regina, you don't need to cover up stuff now..." the Professor said, but Regina never got a chance to answer him as David and Mary Margaret walked in, carrying brooms.

"Torches, for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I," David said.

"So, how does it work?" Mary Margaret asked of the hat.

They all walked to the main hall, with Regina carrying the hat. "It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there," Regina said.

"Oh yeah, just that," David said.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone," Mary Margaret asked, as David lit the brooms.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists... well, that's banishing it to oblivion," Regina said, as she put the hat on the ground, and began to try and spin the hat, to no avail. When the Wraith's wailing was heard again.

Regina..." Emma began to say.

"I'm trying...," Regina said again, as the door blew open and the Wraith entered the hall.

David and the Professor readied themselves; David with his torch and the Professor with his sonic screwdriver and fireball. Regina continued to attempt to spin the hat with Emma and Mary Margaret on the other side.

"Regina..." Emma said again.

"I know!" Regina snapped back, as David and the Professor battled the Wraith and Mary Margaret poured alcohol along the railing.

"David!" Mary Margaret said.

David closed the gate of the railing and set it alight with his torch. "Hurry!"

"It's not working!" Regina called out, as David continued to slash at the Wraith.

The Professor heard Regina and poofed next to her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Magic.. it's different here."

"Let me," the Professor said, taking the hat, and spinning it, which opened a portal. The Wraith knocked David out of the way, and headed for Regina, who was standing between it, with Emma and the Professor.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled, and pushed Regina out of the way. The Wraith got sucked into the Regina, but before it went, it took part of the Professor's Time Lord essence, and latched itself onto Emma's ankle, pulling her in too.

"NOOOO! I'm not losing her again!" Mary Margaret said, jumping in after Emma.

"Neither am I!" David said, and tried to jump in too, but the portal closed and David fell on top of the hat.


	5. Broken: Still a Monster

**Chapter FIVE: Still a Monster**

After the battle with the Wraith, the Professor helped David get up, who had crushed the hat. Once he was up, David went to Regina and asked, furiously, "Where are they?!"

"I have no idea," Regina said.

"Are they dead?"

"The Curse, it destroyed all the lands-"

"ARE THEY DEAD!?"

"I don't know!"

"I should've killed you myself," David said, stepping closer to Regina.

"Well then, what's stopping you?" Regina said, shoving David back with magic and slamming him against the wall. The vines from the wallpaper hold him in place above the ground, choking him. The Professor got his sonic screwdriver out and turned it on, aiming it at him, making the vines loosen. Regina asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Reversing the polarity of the magic, of course," the Professor said.

Regina was gonna use more magic when Henry and Ruby came in. "Mom!?" Henry asked.

Regina spun round. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?"

Regina walked over to him, making the vines drop fully from David, and Ruby and the Professor went to him, to aid him. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Wh—where's my mom? Where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal; they're... Henry, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then prove it! Get Emma and Mary Margaret back! And until then, leave me, leave everyone alone!"

"But where will you go?"

"With me," David said, exiting with Henry, followed closely by Ruby. The Professor poofed out, by magic.

* * *

The Professor ended up in the back room in Mr Gold's shop, where Mr Gold was spinning wool at his wheel absent-mindedly. The professor spoke up. "Hey Rumple. Where's Belle? Thought you'd be spending time with her..."

Mr Gold didn't look up. "She doesn't want to see me again..." he said, sadly.

"What did you do?" the Professor asked, when Belle came in, unnoticed by the Professor and Mr Gold.

"I, uh, went for a long walk," Belle said, making both turn around and smile.

"I thought you didn't wanna see me," Mr Gold said.

"I didn't. I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone. Regina.. lives."

"So this is bout the Wraith? And Regina?" the Professor asked.

Belle nodded at him. "So, uh, you didn't get what you wanted, Rumple?"

"Well, that remains to be seen," Mr Gold said.

Belle noticed the chipped cup that she broke back in the Enchanted Forest behind Mr Gold and picked it up. "You uh.. you still have it! My chipped cup."

Mr. Gold stood up and took the cup from her. "There are many things in this shop, but this.. This is the only thing I truly cherish. I know you must leave."

"What?" Belle and the Professor asked at the same time.

"Belle. You must leave because, despite what you hope, I'm still a monster," Mr Gold said.

Belle took his shoulders. "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

* * *

But the Enchanted Forest was never destroyed. It was ravaged by the curse but never destroyed. And a few people were still there. Some of these survivors were Aurora, her true love Prince Phillip, and Mulan. When the Wraith was sent here, it took Phillip's soul. Sucked it right out of him. Aurora was in her palace, her head on Phillip's chest, in mourning.

"We should leave this place. It's not safe here," Mulan said.

"But the Wraith is gone," Aurora said.

"There's more. You need to know everything. Much has changed in our land since you've been asleep."

"It was less than a year!"

"In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with Regina the Queen?"

"Yes."

"She cast a curse on this land; a terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world."

"But.. we're still here."

"This corner of the land was untouched; no one knows why. But something saved us. And for 28 years, we were frozen. And then.. time started again. The terrible curse's power was weakened. Phillip and I were able to resume our search. We found you, but the land is ravaged with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remained.. we found a safe haven. We must go there now." They heard a rustling and both Mulan and Aurora approached the hole left by the Wraith when it came in. "Something's in there.. Stay back."

"What did it bring? What is it? What do you see?" Aurora asked. Mulan lifted up a piece of the rubble and both saw what was in there. Emma and Mary Margaret. Plus the Professor's Time Lord essence, which floated up into the air. "Mulan, what is that?"

"That... that is what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our prince," Mulan said, as she got a small, glass orb, opened it up, and trapped the Professor's Time Lord essence in there.


	6. We Are Both: Regina Gets the Book

**Chapter SIX: Regina Gets the Book**

The next day, the Seven Dwarves had gone to the town line to see what would happen if one of the Storybrooke Inhabitants crossed the town line. But the results weren't pretty. Sneezy had been nominated and when he crossed over the line, his memories were gone and all that were left was those of Mr Clark, the man who ran the pharmacy.

Meanwhile, Regina was trying to get her magic back. But she didn't have time for it to work out naturally. She wanted a shortcut, so she entered Mr Gold's shop and started rummaging through the books in the shop, when Mr Gold and the Professor entered.

"If you wanted some books, you shouldn't have closed the library, when you were still the mayor," the Professor said.

"I need the book. I need to get my son back," Regina said.

"Which book?" Mr Gold, then realised. "Ah. So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help?"

"Give me the book."

"So you need the smell of the magical word so you can use magic again? You know, if you just relax…" the Professor said.

"I don't have time. It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back," Regina said.

"Yeah, well, we don't have time, either. Leave. _Please_," Mr Gold said, but nothing happened.

"Well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch," Regina said.

"But Regina, we shouldn't need to jumpstart your magic," the Professor said.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, us three, are keeping that little secret. You're up to something. And it doesn't involve going back home," Regina said, and went to look on a chest on the counter but Mr Gold stopped her, and magically produced the magic book belonging to Regina's mother.

"Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system," Mr Gold said.

"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my son back," Regina said, grabbing the book, and headed out the door, but Mr Gold stopped her.

"Oh my…" Mr Gold said.

Regina turned around. "What?"

"It's just, holding that… I told you once you didn't look like her, but now… Now I can see it."


	7. We Are Both: A Battle

**Chapter SEVEN: A Battle**

Later the same day. The Professor was helping Mr Gold pack a bag with some brochures and maps, when David barged in. Mr Gold looked up, and said, "It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away."

"Looks like it," David said.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview."

"Of course it is."

"I see there's some sort of trouble outside… What's it for?" the Professor asked.

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line," David said.

"Do tell," Mr Gold said.

"Actually, I'm here to buy something. A way to find someone."

"Well, like a map?"

"Something with a bit more kick. Like the ring you gave me to find Snow."

"Ah, yeah, magic. Whom are you following?"

"Not telling."

"So do you have something of this missing person?" the Professor asked.

"Yes," David said.

"May we see it?"

"No."

Mr Gold pulled out a vial out of the box behind him. "Pour this on the object, and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it." He held it in front of him, but pulled it away when David went to take it.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"Peace. Leave us alone."

"What do you care what David Nolan does?"

"Oh, no. It's Charming I worry about. I'd like a little non-interference guarantee."

"Fine. If, you give me the same. You and I – we stay out of each other's way."

Mr Gold then handed over the potion. "Thank you for your business." David started to leave the shop, but Mr Gold interrupted him. "So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?"

"You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here," David said, then he left the shop.

When David had left, Mr Gold turned around and smashed two of his glass cases with his cane, before flinging it to the ground. "You gonna be okay, Rumple? I need to check on that meeting. Regina may crash it…" the Professor asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I may go for a drive…" he said.

"Okay. Just don't go round smashing more things… Or people," the Professor said, then ran to the town hall.

* * *

The entire town had gathered in the Town is gathered at the town hall for the meeting. Henry had been trying to call his grandfather but her was too busy trying to find Jefferson. "Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on…" Henry said.

"Please, everyone. Just be patient. I'm sure he's going to be here any second," Ruby said to the crowd, then noticed Granny pacing up and down with a crossbow. "Granny, do you really need that?"

"We've got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it," Granny said.

"Try calling him again," Ruby said to Henry.

"He's not picking up," Henry said.

"Just keep trying."

Suddenly, Regina turned up. She stood at the door and said, "My, what a nice turn out." Then she casually walked to the front. "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me."

"Regina. Think about what you're doing," Archie Hopper said.

"Bug," Regina said, magically throwing him across the room, when the Professor turned up.

"Hey!" the Professor exclaimed.

Regina tried to do the same to him, but the Professor caught her magic throw. Regina looked stunned. Granny then fired an arrow at her, but she caught it. "How sweet," she said, turning the arrow into a fireball. She flung it into the crowd, but the Professor caught it and made it disappear.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Me. She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone," Henry said, stepping out.

"That's my boy," Regina said, putting an arm around him and leading him out of the hall.


	8. Lady of the Lake: Cora

**Chapter EIGHT: Cora**

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma, Mary Margaret and the Professor's trapped essence were captured by Mulan and Aurora and taken to a small camp on a safe island. Emma and Mary Margaret had tried to escape but they got caught and Mary Margaret got unconscious. When they arrived, they threw Emma, Mary Margaret and the Professor's essence in a small dungeon with Cora. Cora noticed Mary Margaret was hurt and went up to her, tending to her wounds, with Emma watching.

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," Cora said.

"What is this place? Where are we?"

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven."

"Haven? From what?"

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway."

While Emma and Cora were talking, the Professor's essence grew stronger and stronger. It had been listening to what was going on, and he managed to get the strength he needed to speak out. _Emma..._ he said, trying to make his voice ring out.

Emma looked around. She thought she heard the Professor's voice. But it was preposterous. He never went through the portal. "Professor..." Is that you?" she called out.

_Down here_.

Emma looked down and picked up the small bottle. "What is this?"

_It's part of my Time Lord essence. The Wraith took part of it. This has never happened to a Time Lord before so I don't know what it is. But I'm just gonna call it an Eldunarí. To keep everybody happy..._

"Okay. But they shouldn't keep us down here. We never did anything wrong."

_Cora on the other hand..._

"Whats wrong with her?"

_She's Regina's mother. I've met her before. Where do you think Regina got what she got?_

"That's not true," Cora said. "But all of you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree."

Mary Margaret then woke up. "Emma. No," she warned. "The Professor is right."

"Oh, Snow. You're awake. I'm so relieved."

"As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse."

"Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow, please. Believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," Emma said.

_Emma. Don't engage with her_, the Professor said.

"Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked.

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated," Emma said.

"Don't talk to her," Mary Margaret said, but then, a man interrupted theem.

"Enough! Our leader requests an audience."

they all went out of the dungeon, except for Cora, to go and meet with the leader. Mary Margaret was still trying to beg Emma. "Why can't you just listen to me?" she asked.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her," Emma said.

_Don't be so sure of her, Emma. Both Mary Margaret and I have lived here. Both of us know what dangers it holds. And Cora is someone from both our pasts_, the Professor's Eldunarí said.

"Wait here," the man said, then he left.

"Is that why you came through the portal?" Emma asked. "Because you thought I was helpless here?"

_Don't look at me. If that was true with me, I think I would have brought over my whole body_, the Professor said.

"No. I came through to be with you," Mary Margaret said, then she saw someone who she thought she would never see again. "Lancelot?" She ran over and hugged him.

"Snow," Lancelot said, returning the hug.

"Oh! Oh!"

"If I'd have known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away. Please forgive me."

"Of course."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Lancelot? Really?" she asked.

"He's an old friend. We can trust him. This is Emma. And she's holding part of the Professor," Mary Margaret said.

Lancelot felt uneasy at the sound of the Professor's name. "The Professor is here? Then that means..."

_No, no_, the Professor said cutting him off._ He is still in Storybrooke. With the rest of me._

Aurora watched on, in confusion. "Why is he embracing them? They were responsible for Phillip's death."

"You're new here, Aurora. Phillip trusted Lancelot. So must we,"Mulan said.

"I want justice."

"Tread carefully. It's dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice. Do you understand me? Do you understand me?"

The Professor overheard them talking and he told Emma to go over to them. _You know she's right. That's what Regina did. She confused justice with vengeance and look what happened._

"Who said that?" Aurora asked.

_Me. The glowing bit of Time Lord essence in Emma's hands._

"Time Lord? I've heard rumours of one. A companion to one of the most dangerous, villainous practitioner of magic who has ever lived."

_Well, that is me. And he has never been a villain. In three hundred and twenty-eight years, he has never been one. And neither have I. I will die a happy Time Lord. Well, if I could die. Which I am not willing to find out. Do you understand what I am saying? Or what I ha e been trying to say?_

"Yes. I think so."

Emma turned around to face Lancelot again, and saw something that looked like a weird type of animal. "What the hell is that?"

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat," Lancelot said.

"Like turducken?"

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But worry not. You're safe here."

_It's not just this part of the land that survived_, the Professor said. _When Rumple created the curse, he had the choice of destroying the land or saving it. He decided to save it, in case it was needed again. And when Regina cast it, she took who and what she needed. Some of you may have stayed. Some of you not. But why this part of the land was never affected, I have no idea..._

"Well, whatever happened, we can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson... we have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Leaving is unwise. Like what the Professor said, the Enchanted Forest is still there but not as you remember it. The ogres have returned,"Lancelot said.

"Ogres? Like as in fee-fi-fo-fum?" Emma asked.

"Those would be giants," Mary Margaret said.

_Ogres are much worse than giants. The people of the realm have launched many, many wars on them in order to control them, to keep them from invading their land. Its possible that without people here to stop the Ogres from invading their territory, then they may have just wandered their way through to the Enchanted Forest. Thats probably why they chose this as their safe haven_, the Professor said.

"He's right," Lancelot said. "Ogres are the very reason we live here on this island. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one," Mary Margaret said.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Where?" Lancelot asked.

"Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful," Mary Margaret said.

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go."

"I'll allow it, but on one condition... take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves," Emma said, but no one listened to her.

"Deal. Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking out for me," Mary Margaret said.


	9. Lady of the Lake: Guns Don't Work

**Chapter NINE: Guns Don't Work**

Later, Mulan was helping Emma and Mary Margaret to choose some weapons to use on the journey. "Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey," Mulan said.

"Where's my gun? I want it back," Emma said.

"Is it magic?"

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger."

"Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and we might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?"

"Pretty sure I've dated a few."

"Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

"Don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan," Mary Margaret said.

"What is the plan? You haven't told me anything. What's going on?" Emma asked.

"The wardrobe."

"Wardrobe? The wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You think it could get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. First we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?"

"My place. You wanna see where you're from, Emma? That's right. We're going home."

After a long trek, the gang found a clearing in the Enchanted Forest. "This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood," Mulan said.

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma asked.

_Don't worry_, the Professor's Eldunarí said. _Ogres are like bats. They use sound to navigate their way around._

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres," Emma said.

"Look... I know you're out of your element..." Mary MargAretha said, trying to comfort her daughter.

"I'm fine."

"I know, but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite with the Professor."

"You mean the big, empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back."

* * *

A few minutes later, while Mary Margaret was out collecting firewood, she was confronted by Aurora. "Don't move. Phillip's gone because of you," she said, rather sternly.

"You listen to me, princess! You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So I suggest you find another way to channel your anger," Mary Margaret said back.

Mulan stepped in. "Don't talk to her like that."

"She tried to kill me."

"I will deal with her," Mulan said, when a gunshot was heard, making everyone jump.

_Emma, that wasn't a gun, was it?_ The Professor asked.

"Yeah..." Emma said, "...Just to protect my friend. Why?"

_Well, that was awfully loud. And ogres hunt by sound..._

"So are you saying I could have attracted-" Emma started to say, but was cut off by Mary Margaret, who sas the faint outline of an ogre, that was coming closer.

"RUUUNNN !" Mary Margaret said.

"Aurora. This way. Come on!" Mulan said, leading Aurora up a hill.

"Split up!"

"Come on!"

"Over there," Mary Margaret said, directing Emma to whereMulann and Aurora went.

As Emma rushed to get away from it, she tripped over a log branch. The ogre approached her and she tried to shoot at it, but the ogre just crushed her gun. "Seriously?" she asked.

_Take cover_, the Professor said, releasing some golden energy, making the ogre step back.

Mary Margaret took this chance to load an arrow and aimed it at the ogre. "Back away from my daughter!" She said, then she shot the arrow, killing the ogre. "You have to shoot them in the eye," Mary Margaret said, when she got near Emma.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked.

"28 years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike."

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?"

"I didn't. Next time, listen to me. That kind of thing isn't gonna work here."

"Yeah."

"We should get going."


	10. Lady Of The Lake: A Strange Corset

**Chapter TEN: A Strange Corset**

The next day, the quartet set off for Snow and Charming's castle again. "We're getting close," Mary Margaret said, who was in the lead.

"Aurora, you've gotta keep up," Mulan said.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here," Aurora said.

"Then maybe you should've listened to me and stayed back."

"Here," Emma said, offering her red, leather jacket to Aurora.

"But I tried to kill your friend," Aurora said.

"Actually, she's my mom and I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately."

Aurora took the jacket and inspected it. "What kind of corset is this?"

_It's a jacket, actually_, the Professor's Eldunarí said. _You put it over your upper body._

Aurora did as she was told, putting the jacket over her, still looking at it strangely.

"Up here!" Milan exclaimed, standing up on a hill and looking over at a lake.

They all joined her up there, where they saw a castle, in ruins, overlooking the lake. Emma asked. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's our home," Mary Margaret said.

* * *

The gang went on to the entrance of the garden, where Emma inspected the place in awe. "Oh, my God. I recognize this from Henry's book," she said.

"Come. We'll stand watch at the gate," Milan said, as she stayed with Aurora, letting Emma and Mary Margaret go into the castle.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," Mary Margaret said, walking to the nursery. When they got there, Mary Margaret said, "This room. It was your nursery."

"I lived here?" Emma said.

"You never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family... in Storybrooke and right now they need us to get back there," Emma said, then went over to the wardrobe. "So... how do we get this to work?"


	11. Lady of the Lake: Family Comes First

**Chapter ELEVEN: Family Comes First**

A few minutes later, Emma was still inspecting the wardrobe. "Where's the "on" switch?" she asked.

_It's more complicated than that_, the Professor's Eldunarí said. _It's made from enchanted wood, and all the magic has run out. If we take it back to the island, hopefully someone has access to the magic it needs..._

"How are we gonna carry this thing?"

"With the help of an old friend," Lancelot said, who was standing behind them.

Mary Margaret turned around. "Lancelot. What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright."

"Oh. Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp, and in the morning, we'll head back. So... this is it... the portal you were after..."

"The same one Emma went through. It's how she escaped the curse."

"Remarkable."

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but... there's no magic left."

"A portal this powerful... there must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?"

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband and son. Henry. They must miss you."

This made Mary Margaret draw her sword and inch closer to Lancelot. "Stay away from him, Emma. He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?" Emma asked.

_There has only been one other person you told Henry's name too_, the Professor said.

"Cora," Emma realised.

As soon as Emma said Cora, Lancelot was engulfed in purple smoke, and Cora stood in his place. "Clever girl."

"Where's Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since."

"Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" Cora asked.

Mary Margaret tried to attack but Cora pushed her against the wall with magic. "Aah! Oh!"

"Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long," Cora said. Emma tried to attack Cora but she used magic again. "I never thought the person to help me find it... would be you."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson Henry."

"No, you won't!" Emma exclaimed, creating a fire using gunpowder, which burnt the wardrobe.

"NO!" Cora exclaimed, then she heard Aurora's voiced ring out. "We're not done," she said, before poofing away.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret said, as she was released.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"You saved me."

"Yeah, well... where is she?"

"Gone."

"So's our ride home."

* * *

Later, the four were leaving the castle, where Emma and Mary Margaret were telling Aurora and Mulan what had happened. "Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew," Mary Margaret said.

"How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan said.

"Well, to be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me, too," Emma said.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

_We say the truth. Which is that Lancelot was killed by a terrible villain, but died an honourable death_, the Professor said.

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom," Mulan said.

"Who's going to lead us? You?" Aurora asked Mulan.

"No. Her," Mulan said, pointing at Mary Margaret.

"I'm honored, but Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke," Mary Margaret said.

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?"

"Yes. Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger," Aurora said.

"Come," Mulan said, leading Aurora away, leaving Emma and Mary Margaret to talk.

"I'm, uh... sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just..." Emma said.

"You had to put Henry first," Mary Margaret said.

"I was angry for so long... wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then just seeing all this... You gave up everything for me and you're still doing that. Sorry. I'm not good at this. I... I guess I just... I'm not... I'm not used to someone putting me first."

"Oh, well, get used to it," Mary Margaret said, hugging her daughter.


	12. The Crocodile: Courage

**Chapter TWELVE: Courage**

One evening, at Mr Gold's Pawn Shop, Mr Gold was putting a diamond necklace on Belle. "It's, um... it's very beautiful. So, what's the occasion?" Belle asked, her voice breaking.

"The occasion is us. We haven't really gotten out much since Storybrooke awakened, so I

thought we should see it together. Wow," Mr Gold said.

"Thank you."

Mr Gold chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up. The nightlife is extremely limited."

Belle laughed back. "No. That's not what I meant. Thank you for... for what you're doing, for how you're changing."

Suddenly, the door bells jinglez and Leroy barged in. "Okay, 'Stiltskin, I want my axe."

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Mr Gold said.

"It's mine. Give it to me."

"And yet, still closed."

"Just 'cause you possess something don't mean it's yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you. And you?" Leroy asked, turning his attention to Belle. "How can you be with such a monster? Or maybe you're just another possession, too."

"How dare you?! You want your axe? Fine!" Mr Gold said, enraged.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle called out, but it was no use.

"You can have it buried in your chest!" Mr Gold said, making Leroy's pick axe appear and burying it in his chest, just like what he said he would.

"Stop! Stop! This isn't you anymore!" Belle cried out again.

Mr Gold turned around, to show Belle that he had changed back to what he had looked like in the Enchanted Forest. "Rumplestiltskin: Oh, it's me, dearie. Always has been, always will be."

Belle then suddenly woke up from her nightmare, drenched in sweat. She looked beside her, and found that Mr Gold wasn't beside her. She got up and went to investigate. She went outside and looked in the basement window, to see Mr Gold practising some magic, with his spinning wheel. She also saw the Professor, making what looked like a potion.

* * *

The next morning, Mr Gold was in the kitchen, when Belle came in, followed by the Professor. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"I was, uh, gonna make you breakfast."

"No. In... in the basement. I saw you two practicing magic."

"Want some breakfast?"

"No, we need to talk about this."

"It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Rumple was just helping me make some more copies of Encyclopedia Gallifreya," the Professor said.

"Encyclopedia Gallifreya. Time Lord knowledge in liquid form."

"Well, okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?" Belle asked Rumple.

"I've told you. Magic is power," Mr Gold said.

"Why do you need it? Tell me," Belle said, but Mr Gold stayed silent. "You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage... to let me in."


	13. The Crocodile: A Kidnapping

**Chapter THIRTEEN: A Kidnapping**

Later that day, at Mr Gold's house, Mr Gold was looking for Belle. He knocked on the door to her room. "Belle? Come on. At least come and eat something. Belle?" he asked, but he found no answer so he entered, and found it empty, and the window wide open. He exited the room, with a horrified look on his face, when he bumped into the Professor.

"What's wrong?" the Professor asked, noticing Mr Gold's look.

"Belle. She's gone..."

The Professor looked shocked too. "Come on. I'll help you look."

* * *

while they were looking for Belle, Mr Gold and the Professor decided to pay Moe French a visit in his flower shop. Moe was the father of Belle and was otherwise known as Sir Maurice. They entered the shop and Mr Gold said, while the Professor handed Moe a flier, "I was wondering if you'd heard from your daughter."

"Is this a cruel joke?" Moe asked.

"Why would we have made fliers if it was?" the Professor asked.

"The only reason she's missing is because of the deal I made with you, Rumplestiltskin, but I'd held out hope she might have survived such a wicked trade."

"And she has," Mr Gold said.

"Why hasn't she come looking for me?" Moe asked.

"She has, Moe. I should know, too, cause I helped her make them," the Professor said.

"And let me guess. You took care of it by throwing it in the trash," Moe said.

"Oh, that's just insulting."

"I don't expect you to help me. I just wanna know she's safe," Mr Gold said.

"And now, thanks to you, neither one of us knows where she is. You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin," Moe said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle was sitting at the counter in Granny's Diner, where Ruby placed an iced tea in front of her. She looked up. "Thank you," she said.

"Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab," Ruby said.

"No, I... I've never had it iced before. It's- it's delicious."

"I haven't seen you in here before."

"Well, I-, uh, I've been a kept woman until recently."

"Let me guess. Bad breakup?"

"I think I maybe headed there."

"And do you have a place to stay? Any family here?"

"Uh, I'm- I'm not sure. I'm still looking. But I'm on my own for now. I think anyway."

"If with that person doesn't really work out, I could ask Granny about a room here."

"Really? Thanks. Uh..." Belle said, not knowing Ruby's name.

"Ruby."

"Belle. What I really need though, is- is a life, a job."

"Well, uh, what do you like to do?"

"I- I do love books."

"The library. It's been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian."

* * *

Afterwards, Belle went straight to the Storybrooke Library. She went to a boarded up window and peaked through a hole and smiled when she saw some books, when Smee, who was dressed as a hobo, came up to her.

"Excuse me, miss," Smee said.

Belle turned around. "You startled me."

"I- I was just wondering if you had any spare change."

"Oh, no, sorry. I- I don't have any money."

"What- what about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure," Smee said, grabbing Belle.


	14. The Crocodile: Literal Truth and Honesty

**Chapter FOURTEEN: Literal Truth and Honesty**

Later that day, Mr Gold and the Professor were at Mary Margaret's apartment talking to David, who was now the Sheriff of Storybrooke. "May I have a word, Sheriff?" Mr Gold asked.

"Uh, acting sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made," David said.

"My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help."

"Well, then it shouldn't be lost on you when I say no."

"Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person," Mr Gold started to say, as David sighed. "She left my home early this morning. Her name is Belle."

"Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is-"

"Yes."

"You also said she died."

"One word, David," the Professor said.

"And what word would that be?" David asked.

"Regina."

"Well, anyway, why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson?" David asked Mr Gold.

"It only works if you have something the person owned. I- I don't."

"How can you be sure she's gone missing and not run away?"

"We can't," The Professor said. "The inhabitants here are less sympathetic to him. But you, David, are in a unique position than the other's." He pointed to a picture of Mary Margaret and Emma. "And anyway, I have information about them. How they are doing and that. Ever since the Wraith took a part of me, I can connect with it. Share memories. What they've been up to back in the Enchanted Forest is yours, only if you help us..."

* * *

Later, David was helping Mr Gold and the Professor look for Belle. He had just finished talking to a butcher and came back to meet them across the road. "Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig?" David asked.

"Can't say that I do. Why?" Mr Gold asked.

"Well, he does. And apparently, it was his father. I'm beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you."

The Professor stifled some chuckles, which were met by the looks of both Mr Gold and David. "Sorry," he said. "Anyway, has he seen Belle?"

"Afraid not," David said.

"Okay, so what's next?" Mr Gold asked.

"Granny's. We can see who else you terrorized there."

The Professor chuckled slightly again, making David look at him again. "Look. If you don't want me to laugh, stop making your comments so funny..."

David sighed, then Mr Gold spoke up. "Look, uh, can I ask you a question about you and Mary Margaret? H- how- how does that work?"

"Are you asking dating advice?" David asked.

"Of course not, no."

David sighed again. "Honesty. That's how we did it. Hard work and being honest with one another."

"Well, I don't lie."

"There's a difference between literal truth and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse."


	15. The Crocodile: The Town Line

**Chapter FIFTEEN: The Town Line**

When they got to Granny's Diner, the three of them went up to the counter and asked Ruby if she saw Belle. "Belle, huh? Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell," she said.

The Professor leaned across the counter and cupped Ruby's hands in his, staring straight at her. "Ruby. If you know something about Belle, you need to tell us. You can trust me. You've always have..."

Ruby took one of her hands out of his, and stroke his cheek. "Oh, I know I can trust you. Sometimes I wonder if I should..." she said, licking her lips and and staring straight at him, "...but its him I don't trust." She pointed at Mr Gold.

"Don't worry, Ruby. He won't do anything stupid."

"Ok. Well, she was in earlier. She was looking for a job. I pointed her in the direction of the library."

"When do you think she went there?" Mr Gold asked.

"Don't know. But when you find her, give her this. She left it in her booth," Ruby said, giving Mr Gold a jacket.

"No, that's mine. She didn't have anything for the cold."

"You sure you'll watch out for her?"

"Yes. Why?" David asked.

"I think- I think I–can find her. Lately, since things changed, I've been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors," Ruby said.

"What, you can smell her?" Mr Gold asked.

"I guess it's 'cause of the wolf thing," Ruby said.

* * *

After leaving the diner, Ruby lead, Mr Gold, David and the Professor to Belle. Everything was going fine, til she suddenly stopped outside Moe French's flower shop.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"I had her, but I- I lost her trail," Ruby said, before sneezing and inhaling deeply. "Oh. It must be the flowers. I- I can't track her anymore. I'm sorry."

The Professor looked around. "Well...you did lead us to her father's shop..." he said, before entering the shop with the others.

Moe looked up from his work when they entered. "You again?! Out. This is a private establishment. You're not welcome."

"Where's Belle?" Mr Gold demanded.

"I won't let anything happen to her, Moe," David said.

"We're just worried," Ruby said.

"Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking," Moe said.

"Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her."

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen."

"What have you done with her?"

"There's only one way to get her away from you."

"What have you done with her?"

"I have to make her forget about you, no matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too."

"He's sending her across the town line."

"Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the Storybrooke line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So how are you planning to pull it off?" David asked.

"Where?! Where are you sending her across? Tell me where!" Mr Gold demanded, pushing Moe against a wall and pushing his cane into his throat.

David went up to them and pried Mr Gold off him. "Stop it. You're gonna kill him," David said, looking at Moe's hand. "You've been down in the mines. The tunnels. They lead out-of-town."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mines, William Smee was chaining Belle to a mine cart to send her over the town line. "Please. Please, please stop. What are you doing?" Belle begged.

"Sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved. This," Smee said, handing her a flash light, "should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck." He turned to leave Belle after nudging the wagon a little, making it roll towards the town line.

Belle started to panick and tried to look for the key. "Oh! William! I'm begging you! Please don't- don't do this! Please!" Belle yelled out again, hoping Smee will hear her. But he didn't. So she continued her frantic search for the key. Then the wagon slowed down and Belle looked up, to see the Professor trying to push the wagon back up. "Professor...? What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to stop the wagon from crossing the town line..." he said, "...but it's difficult. Who puts hills in a mine?!" he asked as the wagon screeched and started to be pulled up with magic. The Professor stood up on the end of the wagon and took his sonic screwdriver out, turning it on, and unlocking Belle from the wagon.

"Stop! What's happening?!" Belle asked.

"That would be Rumple..." the Professor said. And sure enough, he was proven right, when the wagon came to a stop in front of Mr Gold, Ruby, David and Moe.

"That is seriously, wow," Ruby said, amazed as David went up to the wagon and helped get Belle out. Once she was out, she went straight to Mr Gold.

"Belle, are you all right?" Mr Gold asked.

"I, uh, I think so," Belle replied.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"I do. Rumplestiltskin. I- I remember."

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me."

"But, Belle, I..." Mr Gold said, but was cut off by Moe.

"I tried to tell him that, Belle. Come with me, darling," Moe said, trying to make himself look good.

"Moe, don't spit on my cupcake and tell me it's icing," the Professor said, visibly annoyed. "After what I just saw you do to Belle, it's like you're ten times worse than Rumple over here." He turned to Rumple. "No offence."

"Oh, none taken," Mr Gold said.

"He's right, father. You _are_ no better, father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. Which is why, I don't wanna see either of you again. Ever," Belle said, storming out of the mine.

* * *

The next morning at the diner, Belle was at the counter again, being served pancakes for breakfast by Ruby. "This one is a classic. The syrup goes on the pancakes the, um, round things. But I kind of like when it gets on everything," Ruby said, explaining the meal to Belle.

"You know, uh, thank you. And not just for this, but for everything," Belle said, smiling a little.

"No worries. And stay here until you're on your feet. Granny will be fine with it. Oh, I almost forgot. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk," Ruby said, handing Belle a key.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next part to my story is a novella called Asylum of the Daleks, which now needs retuning, thanks to having Oswin Oswald the Professor's true love, Clara Oswald.**


End file.
